A Day To Remember One Shot
by IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI
Summary: It's been 2 months since Ichigo died. Some people requested just the beginning so here it is. Hope ya'll like it as much as you've liked the original!


**A Day to Remember**

_Ok so this was supposed to be just a one shot that was stuck in my head ever since Ichigo's fight with Aizen, but it ended up being a multichap fic (A Day To Remember). If you think this is worth it, then check out the multichap. It's not done, though. I won't be uploading for a while because of school. Anyway, I hope you enjoy one or the other (or even better - both)! Let me know which one you like better!_

Karin let herself fall on the couch with a loud huff. She sat there in the silence for almost an hour. Her mind whirled with thoughts of her family, school, people…

But the mostly surrounded Ichigo.

He died about 6 months after he woke up from his coma, the one he went into after losing all of his powers to finally destroy Aizen. His body couldn't handle not having the powers and he just… died. Ichigo slowly wilted away until his heart finally stopped. He went peacefully in his sleep, but the pain of losing him was still the same.

Karin knew the second he was gone. She had dreamt for weeks that he was dying and when he did, she had woken up from her deep slumber as if she had only closed her eyes to blink. She got out of bed and went to his room, where she sat on the floor with her legs underneath her and her fists clenched on her knees until her father and sister woke up.

Yuzu immediately started crying. Isshin was silent. Karin was a grave. She refused to cry like Yuzu. She still hasn't spoken a word to anyone. She gives them either a sharp shake of the head or a curt nod. No words.

It's been 2 months since Ichigo died. Everyone was finally moving on, but it was still hard to talk about him. No one knew if he had gone to Soul Society or if his soul had just reincarnated itself. Rukia and the others weren't allowed near Karakura Town since the Winter War so they weren't able to ask. Uryuu, Inoue, and Chad took care of the Hallows and worked for Urahara. There was no need to send any Soul Reapers.

Karin sighed. Her eyes wandered around the living room, not really focusing on anything; just looking. She was about to lay down when a tape crossed into her vision. They didn't own any tapes, so what was this one doing on the table?

Karin got up and stuck it in the player, then leaned back against the table. Yuzu had insisted they needed one for when they wanted to rent a movie or something; which they never did, but it was Yuzu. They could never tell her flat out no to something, no matter how hard they tried.

At first it was nothing but static, then it cleared. Someone was holding a video camera. She thought the person holding the camera was in a music studio. There were autographed guitars on the walls the camera was passing, drums in almost every corner, keyboards used as tables. The camera walked for several minutes, every now and then the person holding it cussing when they stubbed their foot on an instrument that stuck out too far. They were trying to sneak up on someone.

_"Finally,"_ the person said. It was a man. He came to double doors and pushed it open.

Karin's heart jumped when she saw the person the man was trying to find.

Ichigo sat in a chair, flicking various knobs on a wide and long control panel, muttering to himself. He wore his usual tee and jeans with a (1)wide wristband on his left wrist and the small, jelly bands Yuzu had bought him a month before he died. He looked up when the man neared him and smiled.

That's it. Karin was sure her heart and lungs had just failed her.

_"What do you want, you moron? I'm trying to fix this damned thing,"_ Ichigo said. He continued to turn the knobs and press the buttons.

_"I know, but I figured I would capture the moment. After all…"_ the man grew silent and he sounded nervous, _"didn't you say you only have a short time? I don't want to miss the important parts of when you're here."_

_So he knew_, Karin thought.

Ichigo nodded. _"Yeah, I did say that. But I'm not going to dwell on it. That's just depressing."_

_"_You're_ depressing! You should be throwing a fit over the fact that you're going to die, dude! No normal person is OK with _dying_!"_

Ichigo laughed. _"Well then that makes me not normal, doesn't it?"_

The other man groaned, the camera momentarily falling to his knees as he let his arms fall in defeat. He straightened up and sighed. _"You're an ass. I'm filming today whether you like it or not, Ichigo."_

_"Whatever, Tomoyuki. I don't care."_

_"SWEET!"_ Karin jumped at how loud Tomoyuki's cry was.

_"Shut up, moron! Fuck, you're loud."_

Karin almost smiled at Ichigo's habit of pointing out the obvious.

_"You ready?"_ Tomoyuki asked.

_"Yeah. I got the music set up already. All you have to do is hit play."_

_"Cool. Get in there."_

Ichigo flipped two more switches before he stood up and passed Tomoyuki. There was a rustling as Tomoyuki moved to stand in front of the switchboard. Karin watched him as he paused, his finger over the 'Play' button, then hit the button a few minutes later. Tomoyuki carried the video camera into the hallway, then rounded a corner. The door opened to reveal Ichigo standing in front of a microphone and picking up an over sized set of headphones. He ran his fingers up the cord and yanked it out of the pole that held the mic.

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Well, if you're going to tape this, it might as well have all the sounds, right?"_ Ichigo said.

_"Yeah… I guess it would sound better. And it won't look like you're just singing to yourself. That always looks so weird from the booth when the sound is either off or turned down."_

_"Thanks, Tomoyuki. You're such a help."_

_"I know. That's why they hired me."_

Karin almost smiled at Ichigo's chuckles. Tomoyuki set the camera on something and stepped away. Music started playing. At first it sounded like only a guitar, then drums were added.

Karin's eyes grew wide as she realized Ichigo was going to sing. His body swayed slightly to the rhythm. His head lolled from side to side until he had to sing.

_It's Monday morning  
><em>_And I would kill for a chance to drive  
><em>_Get so far away from here with you my dear  
><em>_That I'll never leave your side  
><em>_Nobody knows the troubles I've seen  
><em>_In a van, on a soapbox for the world to see  
><em>_Miles away, and I wish this didn't mean so much to me_

Ichigo put his hands over his heart, then let them drop.

_To be a monument for the rest of them _  
><em>Miles away, and I wish this didn't mean so much to me <em>  
><em>To be a monument for the rest of them <em>

Ichigo got such a sad look on his face, Karin could literally feel his pain.

_We're getting older _  
><em>I've started to fear<em>_for my life _

_is this the way that it should be? _  
><em>this whole thing's riding on me <em>  
><em>it's been a long road so far <em>  
><em>with nowhere to turn <em>  
><em>There's no looking back from here <em>  
><em>no more dwelling on my fears <em>

Karin almost laughed at that last note Ichigo held.

_Miles away, and I wish this didn't mean so much to me_

Again, his hands found their way to hold themselves over his heart.

_To be a monument for the rest of them _  
><em>Miles away, and I wish this didn't mean so much to me <em>  
><em>To be a monument for the rest of them<em>

His head bounced to the music again, his shoulders moving with it. Ichigo's voice fell soft for a verse, then picked back up to where it was.

_Twenty bucks says you'll remember me _  
><em>When you see me on your TV screen <em>  
><em>It may be the first time <em>  
><em>But it won't be the last time <em>

_Twenty bucks says you'll remember me _  
><em>When you see me on your TV screen <em>  
><em>It may be the first time <em>  
><em>But it won't be the last time <em>  
><em>Twenty bucks says you'll remember me <em>  
><em>When you see me on your TV screen <em>  
><em>It may be the first time <em>  
><em>But it won't be the last time<em>

Now Ichigo fell silent as a prerecorded voice growled the next few verses.

**And I'll scream **  
><strong>so loud that everyone in this place <strong>  
><strong>Will hear every word I say <strong>  
><strong>'cause this is my time, this is my time to shine <strong>  
><strong>let nothing stand in our way <strong>  
><strong>And I'll scream <strong>  
><strong>so loud that everyone in this place <strong>  
><strong>Will hear every word I say <strong>  
><strong>'cause this is my time, this is my time to shine <strong>  
><strong>let nothing stand in our way<strong>

_Twenty bucks says you'll remember me _  
><em>When you see me on your TV screen <em>  
><em>It may be the first time <em>  
><em>But it won't be the last time<em>

The last verse sounded like several people were singing it, signaling the end or the song. On the parts where the sound drug on, Ichigo would lift his right hand up, as if measuring the time he had to hold the note.

Finally, Ichigo let his hand fall. He glanced at the camera (Karin noticed the faint blush that crept across his cheek bones), then turned to Tomoyuki.

_"That good?"_

_"Hell yeah, dude. Which one next?"_

_"Um.."_ Ichigo walked over to a corner of the room, staying inside the camera's view, and picked up a notebook from a coffee table. He flipped through it, clearly having trouble on which songs to choose next for Tomoyuki.

_"How about… Damn, I don't know. You choose."_

_"I'm glad you asked."_

Karin could almost hear Ichigo's immediate response to that. "Oh no" - in a very depressed tone.

_"I was thinking why don't you do 'Here's To The Past', then end today with 'Have Faith In Me'? It would be a good way to end the video, too."_

Ichigo's brown eyes flickered to the camera again. Chills and shivers ran up and down Karin's spine at the intensity of his gaze.

_"Alright,"_ Ichigo said suddenly, _"Let's do that."_

_"Cool."_

Tomoyuki left the view of the camera again. Ichigo tossed the notebook back on the table and placed himself back at the microphone.

Once again, music started and Ichigo couldn't seem to keep his body still. A few seconds in, several voices said "Here's to the past!" and the music continued until Ichigo started singing.

_Let's all think back on what brought us here _  
><em>This is my grasp on what is real <em>  
><em>Don't tell me how I feel <em>  
><em>With all that's passed I can't relate <em>  
><em>With myself from day to day <em>  
><em>why does everything seem so far away<em>

**to me**

_There's no turning back from here _  
><em>I've got to get away from everyone who's left <em>  
><em>Everyone who's left <em>  
><em>I'll tell the saddest story <em>  
><em>Of how we made it through this past year<em>

(Past year, past year...)

_I'll tell the saddest story _  
><em>Of how we made it through this past year<em>

(Past year, past year...)

_They said we'd walk away _  
><em>You'll never make it if you can't speak for yourself <em>  
><em>they said we'd fade away <em>  
><em>We've all been down this path before <em>  
><em>You're trapped in this town <em>  
><em>And it wears you down <em>  
><em>When we leave today then maybe you'll understand <em>  
><em>This constant struggle isn't always in the palm of my hand <em>  
><em>There's no turning back from here <em>  
><em>I've got to get away from everyone who's left <em>  
><em>Everyone who's left <em>  
><em>I'll tell the saddest story <em>  
><em>Of how we made it through this past year<em>

(Past year, past year...)

_I'll tell the saddest story _  
><em>Of how we made it through this past year<em>

(Past year, past year...)

_They said we'd walk away _  
><em>You'll never make it if you can't speak for yourself <em>  
><em>they said we'd fade away <em>  
><em>This man will stand the test of time <em>  
><em>This man will stand the test of time<em>

**This man will stand the test of time **  
><strong>This man will stand the test of time<strong>

_I'll tell the saddest story _  
><em>Of how we made it through this past year<em>

(Past year, past year...)

_I'll tell the saddest story _  
><em>Of how we made it through this past year<em>

(Past year, past year...)

_They said we'd walk away _  
><em>You'll never make it if you can't speak for yourself <em>  
><em>they said we'd fade away<em>

_"WHOO! Nailed it!"_

Karin jumped again when Tomoyuki suddenly shouted.

_"Ya know, I was kind of worried. You don't really seem to be in tune with that one a lot."_

_"Well, honestly… it's true." _Ichigo got this downcast look on his face before smiling slightly and continuing. _"This past year has been hell for me, my family, and my friends. We weren't sure we were going to live through it._ 'I'll tell the saddest story Of how we made it through this past year' _is so right on the dot, it's not funny. You remember how worn down everyone looked the other day? They've looked like that for the past year or two. Really ever since we learned who was to blame for this whole mess."_

"Aizen.." Karin muttered.

Tomoyuki sighed. _"Well, I know you can't tell me cause it's none o' my business, but I hope you know you still got friends here. I mean, besides the ones you already know of. This whole town will be sad to see you go. We'll all feel the difference when you're gone."_

Ichigo threw him a small smile. _"Thanks, Yuki. How 'bout we get 'Faith' rolling already?"_

_"You got it."_

Tomoyuki retreated to the other room again as Ichigo prepared for the music. This time, a drum started him out, then a guitar of some sort joined the rhythm. He started slow in the first lines, then the pace picked up.

_Have faith in me _  
><em>Cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe <em>

After the first two lines, he sped up his singing.

As he said the next six lines, he stared directly at the camera lens, boring his eyes through the screen at whoever was watching.

_So cling to what you know and never let go _  
><em>You should know things aren't always what they seem <em>

Ichigo suddenly to come alive while singing the next verse. He hopped in place, he smiled, and just seemed.. _alive_.

_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did _  
><em>I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it <em>  
><em>If you didn't have this chance then I never did <em>  
><em>You'll always find me right there, again<em>

Ichigo put his hands on his head for the next line, then ran his fingers through his orange hair.

_I'm going crazy _  
><em>Cause there are things in the streets I don't believe <em>  
><em>So we'll pretend it's alright (pretend it's alright) <em>  
><em>and stay in for the night <em>  
><em>Oh what a world <em>  
><em>I'll keep you safe here with me (with me) <em>  
><em>I said I'd never let you go, and I never did <em>  
><em>I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it <em>  
><em>If you didn't have this chance then I never did <em>  
><em>You'll always find me right there, again <em>  
><em>I said I'd never let you go, and I never did <em>  
><em>I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it <em>  
><em>If you didn't have this chance then I never did <em>  
><em>You'll always find me right there, again <em>

_They've got me on the outside, looking in _  
><em>But I can't see at all <em>  
><em>With the weight of the world on my shoulders, <em>  
><em>They just wanna see me fall <em>  
><em>They've got me on the outside, looking in <em>  
><em>But I can't see at all <em>  
><em>With the weight of the world on my shoulders, <em>  
><em>They just wanna see me fall<em>

Karin thought those particular lines were directed to the Soul Society. Once again, Ichigo's voice dipped slowly for a single line before singing his heart out.

_Have faith in me  
><em>_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
><em>_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
><em>_If you didn't have this chance then I never did  
><em>_You'll always find me right there, again  
><em>_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_ (Go, Did)_  
><em>_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it _(Fall, Meant It)_  
><em>_If you didn't have this chance then I never did  
><em>_You'll always find me right there, again  
><em>_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
><em>I said I'd never let you go, and I never did<br>__I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
><em>_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_

All throughout this song, Karin could see how much joy music brought to Ichigo. His face, eyes, and even his body language just radiated happiness as he sang and moved with the music. All of his small gestures seemed to fit perfectly with the words he placed them with; bringing his hands up to emphasize what he was saying, as if he was only speaking them to someone.

This song in particular pulled at Karin's heart. Every word seemed exactly like something Ichigo would tell her, Yuzu, their father, and his friends.  
>Her favorite part was 'I said I'd never let you go, and I never did<br>I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
>You'll always find me right there, again'<p>

Ichigo was quiet. He plugged the headphones back in, making sure to keep his full face from the view of the camera until the last second. He walked over and picked it up. Karin thought he was going to say something, but he quickly passed it off to Tomoyuki as he came through the door.

_"That was great, Ichigo."_

Karin could hear the astonishment, envy, and praise in Tomoyuki's voice as he said that. Karin saw Ichigo nod.

"WHAT?"

The screen suddenly went blank. Karin was in the middle of getting up to check the damned thing when the picture came back. She sighed in relief and sat back down.

It was the room Ichigo was singing in. In front of the camera was a single regular looking chair.

15 minutes passed. Karin had begun to droop, thinking they had just turned the camera on and left it there, when Ichigo suddenly appeared and sat in the chair. It seemed to be a different day because Ichigo's clothes had changed. He had on a different shirt, different jeans, and no large wristband. He still wore Yuzu's jelly bracelets, though.

Karin straightened up to listen.

Ichigo took a deep breath and slowly released it.

_"I feel like I'm giving a lame speech at school or something. God, this sucks." Ichigo sighed. "Alright, you guys, here's the deal; Stop. Worrying. About. Me."_

Karin smiled her first smile in 2 months. Even knowing he was going to die, her brother still worried about everyone else worrying about him. How typical.

_"I know that by the time any of you see this, I'll be dead. I can feel it; I'll die within the next few days. But that doesn't mean you guys have to get all depressed. I'll be fine. I mean, come on, I'm Kurosaki fucking Ichigo. If anyone can make it after death, it should be me, right? (2)I have died 3 times already, after all."_

A laugh escaped her before she could stop it.

Ichigo's face grew softer. _"Tatsuki, I need you to be the strong one here. You've known me since we were 5; you know everything I know. I'm not saying don't be sad, because I know that if I was there saying that, you would beat my ass until I begged for mercy, but I don't want you to stop your life for a while because of this. Keep going to the dojo. Those wanna-be brats need you to show them who's boss._

_"Chad, buddy, you just keep doing what you're doing. I know you're one of the ones most worried about, but you know me. I won't be in limbo for long. I'll find some way out. I always do! And remember our promise because I'll keep going by it, even if I do land in Soul Society or whatever other hell I fall in._

_"Ishida. Plain and simple, you damned Quincy, you need to tell your dad to fuck off and leave you alone. I've been telling you that since I met the bastard and you have yet to listen to me! Tell the fucker to GO AWAY. You are a legal adult now! If need be, ask my dad to let you have my room. Jackass will let you move in. At least then, you'd be away from your fucked up dad and you'd actually be closer to any of the schools and Urahara's shop. You know, sadly, I never knew how conveniently located my house was until just now."_

Ichigo shook his head as he realized his own ignorance.

_"Inoue, be strong. Stop crying. I'm fine. I'm ok with dieing. We both know that it's not really dieing, no matter if you're turned into a Hallow or sent to Soul Society or just floating around picking on people like Karin and Tatsuki - those who get pissed off with the ghosts that follow them. So relax and stop letting your studies slip or stop over doing your studies. I'm not quite sure which one you're doing right now, but I know it's one of those. Again, relax."_

Ichigo got an annoyed, yet understanding look on his face for the next person.

_"Keigo, stop being so damned depressing. You can't go around being all emo like my demon-spawn sister forever. Mourn then move on. Take Mizuru and go chase some girls at the high school or the bar, whatever! Just stop acting like I'm never coming back. For me, Keigo, go back to how you were. I know you're worrying a lot of people that really care about you, especially your sister. I bet she's wondering right now how to help you get passed this and you just keep changing it up on her. Do whatever it is you need to do to feel better, then let her know you're ok. I speak from experience when I say, the older siblings don't like to think that the younger ones are hurting. It hurts us as much as it hurts them. We don't know how to help unless they tell us and even then, the only thing we can really do - unless we've experienced it ourselves - is just try to be there for them as much as we possibly can until everything's alright again. It's tough for both sides, I get that, but you gotta remember your sister's point of view too. So pick yourself up, fix yourself, and go see her. Damn that was a lot to say. I don't think I've ever said that much to you before. Damnit…"_

Ichigo slouched forward in his chair, bracing his elbows on his knees. He sighed, then looked up at the camera lens again.

_"Dad, Yuzu, Karin…"_

Karin moved herself closer until she was only inches from the screen.

_"First off, Dad, you are an ass. Just in case you forgot, there ya go."_

Another smile was quietly crawling it's way across Karin's lips.

_"Yuzu, stop crying!_" Ichigo raised his hands in an act to shake his sister. _"Stop crying at random times! I can tell you now, you're scaring the hell out of Dad and Karin. None of us can stand to see to see you cry and the fact that you do it every time you have some random thought of me or something that happened is really starting to get to them. You've all got enough to deal with right now. Don't add missing me to the list."_

_Wow, he's not assuming it's all about him, is he?_ Karin thought, slouching slightly at her annoyed thought.

_"And Karin, to answer you're unspoken thought: No, I am not just assuming that every time Yuzu cries it's because of me."_ Ichigo raised an eyebrow, giving her a knowing look.

Karin's eyes grew to the size of baseballs, then she looked away, irritated and blushing.

_"Karin, I saved you for last because I know that you're taking it the hardest. You look calm and just irritated on the outside, but I know you."_

Ichigo's eyes turned a hazel color when the emotion he held back when talking to the others suddenly rushed forward. _"You need to start talking, Karin. At least a little bit for right now. You can't just stay quiet, hoping you'll wake up any second and it'll be the beginning of the war or I'll still be in the coma or it'll be years after I woke up. I hate to tell you, but it won't happen. I'm dead. For sure this time. No bringing me back to life again by some weird ass miracle or power. It's a fact you're going to have to live with. Everything will turn back to normal, just like it did with Mom. Remember how we both felt like it was the end of the world? Like nothing would ever be the same again? Well it will be in time, but you gotta take that first step to making it happen. And just so you know… I am beyond proud of you, Karin. You not only managed to keep Yuzu and Dad safe while I was gone, you kept everything in order until the end. You did your job and then some and you didn't have to. You could've left things the way they were and let someone else deal with the mess, but you stepped up and took the initiative when no one else did. I know dozens of grown men, all hundreds of years old, who never could have done the things you've done this last year. You are beyond the best of the best, Karin, and don't you dare forget it. Ever. There are things you've _seen_, you've _felt_, you've _done_ that most people in the world could never live with and doing all of that makes you who you are right now at this second. No matter what those other Soul Reapers say about how you act or how you treat people or how you do things, don't you dare forget. You tell them to mind their own goddamned business and you show them who you are. I know there's already been a couple people starting all of this with you so that's who you'll start with, got me, Karin? Be you and kick their sorry asses into gear!_

_"And yes, Yuzu, that applies to you, too. No, I'm not saying start acting like Karin because that's TOO MUCH evil running through your veins, but start standing up to people. Especially those who are trying to tell you that you can't do something or trying to tell you that you can't be you. Trust me, I know there will always be someone who says you can't do something. But you can start showing them that they will always be wrong about you when they say you can't do something."_

Ichigo suddenly leaned back and looked behind the camera.

_"Alright, guys, I have to go. In both ways, it seems. Don't worry though, I'll be fine. I always am. Make sure you guys stay ok until I can come visit, ok? I'll be highly pissed off if I finally get there and you all have let your lives fall apart. There's no excuse for that, damnit. I'll see you guys later. Karin, Yuzu…"_

Ichigo brought his right hand up and closed it in a fist. His pinky extended outward.

_"I promise that I will be back to see you, even if you can't see me. But you have to promise me that you both will stay ok until I get there."_

Karin brought her hand up. She, too, closed it in a fist and extended her pinky. She put her pinky against the screen, right on Ichigo's own.

"I promise," she said. As soon as she said it, the screen went blank.

She sat there with her pinky finger against the screen for the better part of 10 minutes, until she heard the front door open and shit.

"Karin, we're home!"

Karin let her hand fall, but she didn't move from her spot on the floor.

"Karin, what are you doing over there?" Yuzu asked her twin. "I'm going to start dinner so if you have any homework left, you should do it now, alright?"

"Alright, Yuzu." Karin turned around, a smile tugging at her lips, to face what's left of her already small family. This was the first time she's spoken to anyone since Ichigo died. "What's for dinner?"

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

**(1) NOOO Ichigo does NOT cut. It's only a part of his outfit.**

**(2) Yes, Ichigo dies like... 3 or 4 different times in the series. He kind of dies when he first meets Renji and Byakuya (when they come to take Rukia back to have her executed), Ulquiorra kills him TWICE!, and there's another time, but I can't remember who it was so that one's not included.**


End file.
